Broken
by Alexandria Duncan
Summary: My first song fic. Features Blink and Mush in highly dramatic and emotional roles. Blink has told Mush how he feels, and now he walks home and dwells upon what occurred.


**Broken**

Alexandria Duncan cracks her neck, sits at her computer, and opens a bottle of Faygo. At the sound of the carbonation, Specs, Dutchy, and Kat'rina come running. Alexandria looks at each of them and grins. "Hello, darlings... I have a job for you." She turns to Kat'rina and hands her the bottle. "Do me a favor and get Swifty and the others. I'm going to need everyone's help for this."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexy to readers: Alright all, I have another first here for your reviewing pleasure. It's a song fic... my first. Please read and go easy on me. Suggestions are appreciated. Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain fell as a down-trodden Blink made his way through the streets. It was all he could do to keep from crying. Try as he might, he could not keep his thoughts from dwelling on the painful event that had just occurred.

_Blink smiled and took Mush's hand. He gazed lovingly into those beautiful confused eyes and began pouring out everything that had been in his heart and mind in the past three months._

**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**

_Mush sat motionless as Blink spoke his feelings, and his expression grew more and more worrisome. Blink, not wanting his efforts to fail, continued._

**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

_When Blink finished, Mush took his hand away and began shaking his head slowly. _

_"This can't be true." _

_Blink frowned; he wanted so much for this to go well..._

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

Alone and soaked as he walked down the middle of the street, Blink held back tears. He knew that Mush would be upset at his revelation, but he hadn't expected such a violent reaction.

**You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore**

_"What are you doing?!" Mush half-whispered, half-yelled to Blink. "Don't you know what this would mean? My dad - " Blink cut him off by placing a single finger over his lips._

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**

**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**

_A tear fell down Mush's face and he closed his eyes, blocking any more from escaping. _

_"This can't be real."_

_Blink reached out to place a hand on his shoulder when he re-opened his eyes. The gesture made him jerk back and away from Blink, which knocked him into the side of his desk. _

_"Hello? Are you two okay up there?" A voice yelled from the floor below. The sound of footsteps on the stairway made Mush leap into action. _

**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

_"Blink, you have to leave. Now. Don't come back," Mush choked out as he turned away. _

_"But - " Blink protested, cut off by a finger pointing to the closed door. Blink took one last look at the back of the rigid boy, not failing to notice the deep bruises on the back of his arms, then turned and opened the door. Mush's father, a large angry man, was on the other side._

_"Son, I think it's time you went home."_

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

Blink stopped walking and stared up at the stormy sky. He closed his eyes and let the rain wash over him, ignoring the few cars that drove around him in the dark. After a moment, let opened his mouth, took a deep breath, and let out a painful yell.

"Blink?"

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

His heart leapt at the sound of Mush's voice behind him. He spun around quickly and found himself eye to eye with a devastated looking Mush. He smiled hopefully, but the moment Mush began speaking again, his smile fell.

"Blink, we can't do this. Ever. You know why... I know I don't have to tell you." Blink's eyes flitted once more to the bruises and now welts marking Mush's arms. "Please Blink, if you feel how you said you do... please just leave me be."

Blink gritted his teeth in a hopeless and angry gesture, and then let out a single sob. Mush, tears rolling down his cheeks, reached out and wiped a tear from Blink's cheek. Through his tears, Blink smiled. Then, with an expression more forlorn than Blink's, Mush turned and walked home.

Blink stood in the rain and watched the figure grow smaller and smaller in the distance.

**You've gone away**

**You don't feel me here anymore**

With a sniffle, he turned back in the direction he was originally heading, and walked home. However, he was no longer crying. As the rain continued to fall and the darkness encased him, he reached a hand to the cheek that Mush had caressed and smiled.


End file.
